to those far apart, to those left behind, to those who stay
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Do not read if you haven't seen Psycho-Pass 2 or the Movie Trailer! Will contain spoilers! Read at your own discretion! 009:/ takes place in the movie trailer! Do Not Read If you haven't watched it!
1. liberator pt1

**_dabble inspired by the opening where you-know-who appeared. ;D_**

The thin but durable strips of wire dug into his skin as Kougami sat there vaguely recall the last moments before his capture. _The bastard snuck up me with a stun baton to the neck._

"_Yeah, but I still get knocked unconscious if I get hit by a Paralyzer. I'm just a weak human._"

His closed eyes stayed closed for a moment too long for his pleasure.

Why did he reminisce such a trivial thing?

"Shit."

Kogami opened his eyes looking around the dim lighted room. He could feel the glare of the old hanging lamp above him like a hot burning sun. The ex-Enforcer shifted slightly before grimacing at his position- whoever tied him up was smart to double his restraints, He was in an empty warehouse that much was obvious, but why?

If it was Sybil- he'd already be dead, not to mention the fact that the one person who would've wanted him dead- was already in the soil in the wheat fields.

Kogami absentmindedly knew there was no use in staying awake when there was no one in the room, but he looked over to the closed door of the warehouse.

_I need a smoke. _


	2. liberator pt2

**I'm fine**

"We're receiving a video feed from an unknown source." reported Shion as Akane requested for the blonde to play it on the screen.

What they saw- completely blew the living veteran members of Division 1 away. Akane could see the confused faces of her new members, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was on the screen as the masked mastermind spoke was important- calamitous even!

In the background, she could see him- his familiar build hunched over like someone punched him in the gut which precisely looked like what happened. He had a black left eye and purplish bruises on his muscular arms.

Fear and anxiety paralyzed her, turning her shoulders as stiff as stones.

Ginoza didn't blame her, there was no way he could. Anyone would be shocked to see one of their precious people tied to a chair and beaten black and blue. Anyone would be shocked that Kogami was even helpless- the thought of that just sent shivers a couple of people's spines.

Emotions flittered through her pale face like a current. First came the stunned look on her face, then a spike of anger, and lastly determination. She was always the type of person to bounce back after something or in this case someone threw her off.

The masked mastermind ended his video with a foreboding remark...

**_How long until your steel compose breaks, inspector Akane Tsunemori?_**

* * *

><p>"Inspector Tsunemori." Akane turned to see Ginoza with his father's coat on, and he had that distressed look on his face. She smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Ginoza-san."<p>

Whenever she said she was fine, he knew that wasn't that the case. They both knew it really. By now nothing could shake his former fellow Inspector until the moment she saw the video.

Kogami Shinya.

If there was one person in the world to shake up the tough woman it would be him.

Was he jealous?

Of course not. He had heard from Inspector Tsunemori about his father's observation about the striking duo.

_Strangely connected by fate indeed, dad._

Awkwardly Ginoza shifted to his left, "If you need someone to talk to... I'm here Inspector Tsunemori."

He really wasn't good at this comforting thing.

"Thank you, Ginoza-san." The Enforcer once again searched through her brown eyes for anything that contradicted her unheard words.

_I'm fine really._

* * *

><p>Akane harshly pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of relieving that balled uptightness throbbing in her head. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes languidly enjoying the silence as the air conditioner chilled the office. Akane exhaled both her held breath and anxiety in one go.<p>

She wasn't expected him to appear before her like that.

She didn't expect to see him in the country again.

She thought that he was far far away from Sybil.

She thought he was free now.

Apparently she thought wrong.

Akane pondered on what to do next.

Kogami a hostage- that's something she never expected.

Then there was Sybil, no doubt they still wanted him dead- but given the circumstances...

Was it naive of her to hope?

To hope for a future with him alive?

That thing was good at being ridiculously calculating.

Then she'll have to bet.

Bet on her chances, like she always did with the baby chicks that were close to the Lethal Eliminator.

After all Sybil did reverse their crime coefficients...

No, she couldn't risk it.

It was his life on the scales after all.

The gears turned in her head before Akane grabbed her jacket and headed out of the office to the acquaintance that Kogami introduced to her when she was a fresh sapling.


	3. weightless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass in any shape or form except for these drabbles plots..**

**.**

**.**

**I am taking requests for this series, so comment and review if you want anything written from me I'll try my best!~**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes Akane wonders if still was how he felt sinking into the abyss.

The pitch black surroundings. The weightless feeling. The endless nothingness inside her soul. The cold frigid snake poisoning her veins. The feeling that she would drop and crash to the cold hard ground like glass.

The weightless feeling. The endless nothingness inside her soul. The cold frigid snake poisoning her veins. The feeling that she would drop and crash to the cold hard ground like glass.

The endless nothingness inside her soul. The cold frigid snake poisoning her veins. The feeling that she would drop and crash to the cold hard ground like glass.

The cold frigid snake poisoning her veins. The feeling that she would drop and crash to the cold hard ground like glass.

The feeling that she would drop and crash to the cold hard ground like glass.

She jolted awake, sweat lightly on her neck.

Taking in deep breaths, Akane stumbled into the kitchen ignoring how her A.I, Candy asked if she was alright. With a touch the power, Akane turned off her A.I- wanting nothing more than the sound of her heart beating.

She hadn't felt like this since Yuki's death along with Masaoka-san's.

A pang of guilt shot through her heart remembering the kind man's death like yesterday.

Her judgement was wrong at the time- she could have saved him. If only-

No. Akane wasn't going to go there. She was inexperienced at the time- there was nothing she could. Personally Akane knew she was never on the same level as Kogami-san and Shogo Makishima.

_They weren't ships passing each other in the night._

They were two side of the same coin, the same old world where humanity chose their path albeit they still do it now, but what they do is governed by Sybil, sure that world had its flaws, but then again what doesn't have flaws?

And her?

She was the third party in their little game. An enigma that could tip scales and intervene. The line between the two. And yet...

No, it was too late for regrets.

The air conditioning above her quickly cooled her down. Akane leaned against the wall that was behind her.

She let her thoughts drift into her recent case with two Enforcers dead - one murdered (she knew, because that Enforcer had no reason to point the Dominator at an Inspector- they knew about the permanent consequences that would led to it) and one Inspector missing. **Inspector** missing. Running a hand through her short brunette hair, she glanced at her tablet. If she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, she might as well work.


	4. lives

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass just these plots of drabbles!**_

**lives**

To her, lives were important, lives meant people, people meant humanity, and humanity meant society.

She wanted to protect that. No matter how pitiful or naive that mall dream was.

So what if she dealt with a drone instead of the Enforcers?

It was better than seeing another person die on her watch.

She's had enough death to last for a lifetime.

Or if she used her idiosyncratic unorthodox methods to save the life of a stressed latent criminal?

As long as she could somehow salvage what was left of humanity with its flaws...

That was all she needed.

That was all she thought about really.

In the back of her mind, she knew the Akane Tsunemori from two years ago would never think about helping latent criminals or society or Sybil itself!

Her hand curled as the fleeting thought of the system.

No one could understand her when it came to that.

No one would, well at least not yet.

She knew they wanted to expand. Wanted her to struggle in some out of sick psychological way.

It was her against them in her own way.

She glanced to the ash tray with uprighted cigarettes and sighed before getting up from her chair.

_I need some sleep._


	5. smoke

_psycho pass 2_

**smoke**

It enveloped her like a snake. Slithering through her skin and nostrils, swimming through her veins, but unlike the cold blooded animal. It was warm for it reminded her of him. That could have been interpreted in many different ways.

Obsession.

Grief.

Nostalgia.

Sadness.

Dull.

Restrictive.

It didn't really matter to her; it kept her going when the stress was too much to bear. First it was just one stick. Then two. Then three. Gradually it became a habit of hers. Akane wasn't that reckless to smoke first hand. It was somewhat of a ritual for her to light the cigarettes like incense.

She sniffed her sweater. Did it really stick?

Closing her eyes, Akane let her memories sparked her mind.

_Being a detective isn't about bringing someone down, but rather protecting someone._

I could have protected Yuki.

_When I tried to smoke, that thing tried to bite me._

Did Sybil have their eye on him at that time too?

That was her last thought before she drifted to sleep wondering how far she should go to bend their rules.


	6. untouched tribute

**psycho-pass 2: untouched tribute**

Ginoza raised his gaze from his intertwined hands to the items on his table,

Two shot glasses with two ice cubes in them, a bucket of ice that was soon to melt, a bottle of Golden Whiskey, and a teacup filled with his friend's favorite tea.

Steadily pouring the amber whiskey into the glasses and teacup, Ginoza took the time to mull over the recent horrifying events.

_Kamui..._

There was no doubt that the enigma called Kamui had orchestrated the terrorist attack by using the military drones.

_**WC?**_

_**What Color?**_

Frankly he felt that whatever these recent string of cases was, it was too nostalgic for his liking.

Kougami and Shogo Makishima.

Tsunemori and this Kamui...

Their obsession with one another...

These similarities were **too** close for comfort.

Not to mention...

My old man and Risa...

A father and a friend.

Both killed in the line of duty.

He'd never forgot that fact for as long as he lived.

Furthermore, he would never forgot their sacrifice for the peace of the society.

It was his choice to protect that.

Sliding the other shot glass and placing the teacup in their respective places, Ginoza's fingertips rested on the edge of his shot glass, solidifying his resolve to do whatever he could on their current case.

He wouldn't allow another person to be dragged down by their obsession, even if their hue was hard to cloud. Nor would he allowed another important person of his to be killed on his watch since trying to protect everyone- he couldn't make any promises on that, but he could try for those around him currently.

Raising his glass in the air, Ginoza paid the two an honorable untouched tribute.


	7. senses: coffee, cigarettes, conversation

**The senses of coffee, cigarettes, and conversation**

_I'd say this would around post season 2- when it ends and pre-movie I suppose. :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Akane could smell coffee being grounded as she entered the coffee shop. The bustling of people walking and talking, the shouts of orders. The gentle vibrant hum of activity against her senses. Akane takes her peppermint mocha espresso along with her pumpkin scones. Takes a seat by the window with her back facing another customer's back. He smelled of a familiar brand of cigarettes.<p>

"You look well." Akane stifled a laugh, "_Those_ are the first words that come out of your mouth after two years?"

"Well," She could almost see him shifted his shoulders awkwardly while cradling his black coffee, "I'm not a conversationalist."

"Then what are you these days?" She asked with a smile as she brought her cup to her lips.

"A Silat instructor. Now these people know what I'm talking about."

"You can't blame Ginoza-san, he was too busy keeping his hue clear unlike his previous partner."

He snorted, "Well, what about you? I doubt they would lose such a clear person in their birdcage."

Akane's smiled vanished as her tone turned serious for the real reason why she came there, "They're expanding towards here. I thought I'd come and see if you were still alive."

"Not everyone agrees with their proposal. I'll manage, though I don't think you should come around here anymore." Akane frowned, "Eventually they'll come here."

And you'll have to flee. She silently added in her mind,

"Have you ever known me to back down from a fight?"

"I just- I just don't want your death to be meaningless."

"You would rather have me die a blaze of glory and hell?" He chuckled softly as the brunette behind him blushed, "N-no! I just-"

"I'm not going to get caught, Akane." She blinks at the use of her first name as he sips his coffee curious to her silence, "What?"

"Nothing… Just be careful. They have new toys that can penetrate through walls. Aoyanagi-san was killed because of that."

"Aoyanagi? She's dead?" His voice echoing his surprise.

"This job does have its risks."

"I know, but I figured she'd be living the high life while we're working."

"She could have." Akane glanced at her wristwatch, "I have to go in five minutes, they'll want a briefing of the place. Try not to get their eye, okay?"

"Try to act a little cuter and maybe I will." A small bubble of laughter escaped from her lips before standing up as the chair's skittered against the floor as did his. "It's nice to see that you don't have any bullets in you."

"It's nice to see that mushroom hair of yours." The duo passed by each under their guises, one to head to restroom to pull herself together the other to disappear for the other's sake.

_Goodbye, my beloved._


	8. every man's best friend

_**For Ginoza's birthday!~ The sweet bae, don't care if he's a virgin or not as what I've been seeing on tumblr. It is said in the wiki, that Ginoza had two dogs, Dime and Ron, but Ron sadly died. **_

**psycho pass 2-every man's best friend**

Ginoza took refuge with his glass of whiskey and Dime who was laying next to him, the dog's head on his lap. With his right hand he scratched the back of Dime's ears while sipping his alcohol with his left mechanical arm.

The case was an absolute mess.

But he still had time to celebrate his birthday in a quiet moment.

He glanced down to Dime moving from the back of his ears to the top of his head. Ginoza's eyes softened at his second pet, remembering how his old man got the Siberian husky on one of his other birthdays.

It had been right after Ron died, by seven months. He cried for a week after his first dog died of old age.

He was a child back then, but still Ginoza remembered his father's grin as the old man presented him with Dime.

At first he was in awe at the Siberian husky's size, then saddened by Ron's death with a twinge of anger that he didn't recognize at first until he petted Dime on the head, as the dog wagged his tail in happiness.

Grudgingly, Ginoza began to love his new dog, albeit he would never forgot Ron, though.

Much to his dismay, his thoughts led to Togane and Kogami.

They were too similar.

The cigarettes.

The deductive reasoning.

Though ex-inspector had to admit, he was thankful that Kogami didn't have that slick hairstyle of Togane's.

His interest in Akane was different from Kogami's but nevertheless was abnormal between co-workers.

His thinking only lasted a short while as he heard the door to his quarters open revealing Akane. "Ginoza-san, we have another lead on Kamui."

"I'll be right there." She didn't reply for she was already out of the door, most likely to get a car ready.

Getting from his couch and putting Dime back behind the erected fence against the walls, Ginoza slipped on his shirt and coat. Putting on his gloves, Ginoza knew that there was no time to ponder on what Togane's intentions were with Akane or his birthday for that matter.

They had to caught Kamui.

It was their job.

His job.

It was the only thing left in his life.


	9. deep inhale before the plunge

**psycho pass 2- the deep inhale before the plunge**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE TRAILER!**

**after watching psycho pass's movie trailer I had to write this, please enjoy!**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Akane!_

The man jerked his head from his scope. He didn't expect to see her so soon in this war. Her brown soft mushroom hair under his scope. He had expected to see her in that city guarding that system… until he came for her.

"Return fire!" He blinked at the order, adjusting the sniper rifle, the covered man took aim.. he took a deep breath in the cold rain.. his own desires for the woman in the robot against his desires for liberation because…..

It was inexorable for the both of them.

He fired the minute that thought had crossed his mind along with a fading image of her resting against that familiar glass border facing the sunset waters of their city.

.x.x.x.x.x.

She knows its him despite being wrapped up in green cloth.

She recognizes him.

His blueish steel eyes that could pierce everything with his justice.

In retrospect, Akane knew it was bound to happen. In a familiar position she pointed her gun at him finding that history tended to repeat itself.

"I'm going to arrest you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Inspector."


	10. fury

**-psycho pass 2- **

**_to those who stay... _**_fury_

* * *

><p>She sits in his spot in hopes that it will restrain her in a certain aspect. Even though a new Enforcer has claimed the spot indirectly, she belatedly thinks if this was how he felt when his friend was killed. It was just a fleeting thought when she knew she had more important things to think about.<p>

With Yuki, Akane had felt some anger and determination to drive her to catch Shogo Makishima even more along with her pitiful helplessness and confusion at the time.

But with her **Obaa-chan**, the kindest person in her perspective on the planet- was killed because of Kamui and his quest for the question-

_What color?_

Her anger and determination bordered on **obsession**.

It threatened to spill out of her like a bursting dam and storm ready to reign hell with the high water wanting to kill the messenger. But she held herself back from that because it was irrational and reckless.

With closed eyes, the brunette thinks parallels and firm sense of deja vu, and almost wanted to laugh.

She in more ways than one was not like him- she would continue to do her job despite her anger at Sybil- despite her fury at Kamui's associate-

It was her job- was to protect the people. It would be her patience and her will to solve this case.

Because that's what her Obaa-chan would have wanted.

Faintly, Akane knew what she was feeling was going to be submerged in the depths of her mind away from her head resting against her clasped hands, Akane takes a deep breath and focuses on the matter at hand.

Kamui Kirito.

Raising her head already with the deduction on what the phantom man wanted to do next under the mess of her grief and fury.

He wants to end things once and for all.


End file.
